A Child's Nightmares
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: MoA Spoilers. "Everything was black." "The blond shook her head 'I can feel him'" After a long day, ten-year-old Percy thinks he deserves some sleep. Apparently, the gods don't. "I- I don't know"


**I had this idea suddenly, and wrote it very fast. It's a Percy from the past story meets Percy from the present, yes, but really, really different one.**

**PLZ READ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

Ten-year-old Percy went to sleep after a long day.

Those stupid bullies, making him get expelled from Saratean School for Stupids, they liked to call it.

He knew he was stupid, no need to remind him.

What he _didn't_ know, was that Apollo was feeling generous today, and that he let Percy had a peak from his future.

As soon as Percy's eyes closed, the nightmare began.

_Everything was black. There was no light, not a flashlight._

_Then something glowed red, and he saw it was a sword. A _big _sword. Percy was scared. Was the sword floating._

_But no, a guy was actually holding the sword. He was the type of guy girls fell all over for._

_He was muscular, and had lots of scars all over his body. He had jet-black hair, and beautiful green eyes that now glowed reflected in the red of the sword._

_He was wearing a faded and broken orange t-shirt, and some ripped jeans. With a start, Percy realized the guy looked a lot like him, only older and more handsome._

_He realized suddenly that a girl was with him. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, Percy almost sighed with longing, like looking at that skate earlier today._

_She had curly blonde hair that fell all over her shoulders, and steel grey eyes. She had creamy skin, but it was full of battle scars too, and she also wore the same orange t-shirt._

_The problem was that both of them were bleeding and the girl was quietly crying, while the Percy-look-alike was trying to comfort her while he said something to her like "It'll be okay. We have a bit of ambrosia"_

_Percy didn't know what ambrosia was, but he understood the girl was hurt._

"_Percy" she said, and Percy thought she was calling him, but no, she was looking at the handsome sixteen-year-old at her right "are we going to survive?"_

_Percy realized what he was seeing. Shortly before, he had had a class about kids and teenagers working and being tired and not paid and all that, he guessed his subconscious was telling him 'See, there are less fortunate than you', or something like that._

_So then the guy kissed the blonde girl, and Percy was confused._

_Was this some 'Some people only have love' story? He didn't know._

"_We're going to make it out of here" Percy senior said, and Percy from the present wondered from where. They were not in a cage or forest or… he didn't know…_

"_Percy" the blonde girl said "Someone's watching us"_

_Percy from the future looked at her and hugged her "Who, Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth looked at Percy from the future in the eyes, and Percy from the present decided to call him Perseus, just because he was bored._

_Perseus kissed her cheek, and then shouted "Fight, but don't watch us!"_

_Percy was scared. Had they noticed him? He no longer felt like he was dreaming. It all felt pretty real._

_Perseus closed his eyes, then said "Annabeth, there's no one there"_

_The blonde shook her head "I can feel him"_

_Percy was startled. She had said _him_, could she…? He was afraid they were going to kill him. Who has a sword and doesn't use it?_

_Apparently, Perseus was scared too._

"_Annabeth there is no one here."_

_Annabeth frowned "Sorry. I thought…"_

_Perseus shakily came back to their spot and looked at her "Nobody's going to hurt you." He said, and Percy thought he meant it "I'm here"_

_Annabeth nodded and bit her lip, before saying "And I'm going to protect you too, okay Seaweed Brain? I'm here for you too."_

_Perseus smiled "Of course."_

_Percy realized this felt like a memory, something about his life, no. Not a memory, a message from the future…_

"_WHO DARES GO INTO TARTARUS ALONE?!" shouted a voice, and Percy woke up suddenly._

He felt scared and weak, and he was sweating for some reason. He remembered having a nightmare, but the details were fuzzy.

He didn't know what he had been dreaming, but he was shaking.

"Percy?" his mom called "Why were you screaming?"

She was outside his door, and knocked.

Percy said "Come in"

She did –and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded "Just a bad dream"

She looked alarmed "About what?"

"I –" he started, a faint memory disappearing "I don't know."

No, he did not know that Zeus, enraged by Apollo's actions, had wiped Percy's memory of a dream about his future. His time in Tartarus. And he did not know that, far away, a little girl called Annabeth was waking up.

"Annie" called Luke "are you alright?"

She nodded "Yeah. Had a dream and forgot. Strange, but something tells me it's better I've forgotten."

And so, the two kids continued their lives, ignorant to the world's cruelty and, most importantly, their future.

* * *

**Awww. I love connected dreams. Anyway, please review, and, if I get enough reviews, I'll make a sequel called 'A Parent's fears' about Sally and Frederick.**

**REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
